I'm only human sometimes
by Alyssum Dulce
Summary: A detailed version of how Tate met Violet, how they became friends and how their relationship grew; till the point he blew it away.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to Ryan Murphy, FX and their respective owners. I really have nothing to do with them… Just another AHS fan._

_WARNING: Strong language? I tend to curse a lot._

_A/N: I ship Tate/Violet. Yeah, I don't know what to write here, cause this is not a love story. Of course, the fanfic is based in that pairing. All I'm trying to do here is explain how they met and how they became friends. How their relationship grew… That's all._

_I'm crazy, so it might contain lemons in further chapters, once again. I don't know. It depends on you actually. Why would I write something that no one reads..?_

_**R&R. **__Suggestions are pretty much appreciated. _

* * *

><p>There was Tate feeling depressed and dealing with his bipolar disorder as usual. It was therapy one of the good things about being a nutcase, the chance to express himself and share his silly problems with someone.<p>

The Murder House wasn't empty anymore, there was a new family staying there now; "The Harmons". Uhm... Harmons, Haaar-mon-ss; he repeated it inside his head several times before adjusting to its sound. It was so unique, the movement of his tongue pronouncing it felt so good.

Mr. Harmon was a psychiatrist, the perfect excuse to get closer to the family. To the youngest member of it, to be exact... He's a sick person who needs help struggling with this mental illness, sounds like a plan to me.

Tate Langdon was interested in Violet, of course; the only daughter the happy family had. Since the very first moment he saw her, he knew she was special. There was something about her; maybe she was just as trouble as he was, who knows...

It was after therapy when he saw her in the bathroom the other day; unlocked door and cutting herself. He felt an awkward empathy feeling for her, he used to do the same... That's when he knew it, he had to meet her.

Langdon might have scared her that day; he needed to fix that. 'Cause it wasn't on purpose, he was only trying to get to know her, start a conversation or something, not that he is a creepy stalker.

"Our time is up Tate." -Dr. Harmon said right after he looked at his watch, putting down on the table his little notebook filled with irrelevant notes.

The blondish patient just smiled, the corners of his mouth twitched nervously, he was insecure like that. Sighing, he stood up and said goodbye. "Till next Monday, I guess..." -Tate replied with a joking tone, a mixture between sarcasm and bitterness. Swinging on his feet as he spoke, a sort of happy vibe around him, he made his way to the exit.

He knew perfectly well the Murder House, no matter how many remodelations the house would get; it will always be the same. Right outside Dr. Harmon's office, was a sort of hall, it was more like a room leading to the kitchen and living room entrance and the stairs.

Langdon carried on with a slow pacing without the expectancy that something would happen. He was merely leaving his therapy session like any other Monday until he saw her; that was the moment his world froze. Even when he was dead, he could still get paralyzed with just the presence of someone worth it.

He bumped into Violet Harmon, who was walking down stairs. Her beautiful dark blond and longish hair falling over her shoulders; a blank expression on her face and her oh so classical black hat upon her head.

Tate's eyes met hers; he was more than delighted to see her again. Resting his hands behind his lower back and slightly swinging on his feet again he said: "Hello." Simple, short and fast, the word escaped his lips just like that. Subconsciously he smiled, showing his pearly white teeth. What an insecure boy he was…


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, it's me again… Alison here._

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to Ryan Murphy, FX and their respective owners. I really have nothing to do with them… Just another AHS fan._

_WARNING: Strong language? I tend to curse a lot._

_A/N: I ship Tate/Violet. Yeah, I don't know what to write here, cause this is not a love story. Of course, the fanfic is based in that pairing. All I'm trying to do here is explain how they met and how they became friends. How their relationship grew… That's all._

_I'm crazy, so it might contain lemons in further chapters, once again. I don't know. It depends on you actually. Why would I write something that no one reads..?_

_**R&R. **__Suggestions are pretty much appreciated._

* * *

><p>"What the fuck was their problem? Like seriously!" That was the first thought that crossed Violet's mind when her parents decided to move to Los Angeles. It's not like she had something to do with that pregnancy of her Mother, or the fact his Father cheated on her. Ha! Violet had become moody because of it. Let's face it, changing your current location won't give you a new life; no matter how hard you try. The damage is done; therefore pain shall remain the same.<p>

Much to Violet's consideration, since the very moment her Mother caught his husband with a student on her own bed, she should have ended the relationship. Now, his Father saw her with a knife. How do you hide that? How do you pretend it didn't happen? You can't… They're just fooling themselves.

Oh well, Los Angeles; here we go. Why does she ever bother? Honestly. The tension on the vehicle was more that obvious. Holding hands, a small chit chat; pretending everything will be okay and fake smiles upon their faces… I shall not judge, that's what adults do. "Sunshine." – Vivien Harmon joked about the name she once thought for Violet, before she was born. A bitter and silly laugh was shared by all the family members, as each of them carried on with this little performance of the 'Happy Family'.

Sometimes I feel Dr. Harmon was actually trying, he even googled a house with a space he could set up as his office; just so he could spend more time with the family. That's something, right?

'The Addams Family' arrived to the Murder House. –Violet's private joke. It was beautiful, really old, with an awkward vibe. As they took the tour inside they saw how big it really was, much more likeable than what they saw on the internet. Still, it wasn't enough for Violet…

Okay, let's skip to the part where the lovely realtor mentioned the little, tiny oh so small detail… The previous owners died there. "Murder-suicide" such glorious words entered Violet's ears. She knew they must have it. Apparently his Father wasn't so mistaken; it's a lovely place to live…

And the Horror Story begins now. New school, new friends, new people… Game on. Violet arrived to her new school on time, with no expectations or anything. She was just gonna be herself, socializing wasn't actually a field she was interested in. On her way she bumped into the school's bitch, just her luck. And all because of what, because she was smoking? As far as I know, that doesn't give people the right to judge you.

The days passed by, like that. It was a nice life after all; her parents seemed to get along. The school wasn't that bad and the house kept surprising her every day. Her Mother was making acquaintances with the neighbors and his Father had started with his work at home. The benefits of being a psychiatrist, I guess…

Like I said the pain remains the same. It wasn't that hard before Violet would cut herself again, she wasn't suicidal… She was only depressed. No one could help her, since we're being honest. Being alone, it really kicks ya'. She wouldn't be the exception.

That was the first time she saw him. Tate Langdon. A boy with blond hair and brown eyes, he was a freak like her; she could sense it from that moment. "They can't stich that up…" Why did he tell her that? Violet was only trying to drown herself in her sorrow and take away the pain, even if it's just for a moment. She wasn't looking forward to die, no… The stranger with the green sweater truly scared her, as soon as he made himself present in the bathroom. His looks, what he said, everything about him! …She couldn't take him out of her mind since that day.

Spying on people wasn't right. Violet knew it better than anyone; she hated the lack of privacy. But this guy, Tate. Damn, he was different… He was so worth it. He was one of his Father's patients, so obviously he would be hanging around the house because of therapy.

What Violet didn't know is that he was perfectly aware of the attention she was giving him. Sneaking outside of his Dad's office just to listen at him, confessing his deepest secrets? Come on. Both strangers locked their gazes in such an emotional way. It was strong their connection, denial was pointless by now.

Tate Langdon wasn't afraid to confess the reason of why wasn't he taking his medication. "I met someone." Violet knew he was talking about her, otherwise why did he look at her at the moment he said it. Of course, the oblivious one in all of this would be Dr. Harmon. Okay, she wasn't thinking clearly, the guy doesn't even know her and vice versa. "Fuck." She thought to herself and went running upstairs. What is he going to think now? This was soooo wrong.

At the distance, on the second floor; Violet could hear the sound of the door both opening and closing. Excitement took over at some point, 'cause she covered her mouth with her hands in order not to scream. She just wanted to meet him, no reason in particular… She was merely intrigued. Without thinking much and pretending like nothing had happened, she went down to the lobby again. Violet was curious, a small part of her wanted to talk to him, get to know each other, see if he was actually insane; the other one was afraid of what he'd say to her for being nosey like that.

The lovely girl met his eyes, at the same time he pierced her with his. A sort of electrifying sensation went down her spine, and the simple 'Hello' that came out of his mouth wasn't helping. She couldn't help it, her eyes opened wider in surprise. He was even smiling! Wow, he looked rather good under the light coming from the skylight. A friendly air was around him, something that immediately filled the atmosphere. Violet didn't even realize she had smiled back at him, it was like a magnet. A weird and at the same time, nice feeling.

Tate arched his eyebrows playfully, like if he was scaring her. "So?" He asked, slightly smugly. He was only messing with her in an adorable way. Licking his lips he laid one hand on the railing from the stairs, as his whole body showed a much more confident position. "Aren't you going to say anything?" A small chuckle escaped his mouth; his eyes let her for a moment as they set on the floor.

Violet's heart was racing. This wasn't happening, she had no idea of what to say, and of course a 'Hello' would have been the most accurate answer but oh well. The smile from her lips turned into a large grin as her cheeks took a lovely pink color. She was aware of it, so she had to look down; a chuckle was everything that was given from her.

"Don't be like that, I saw you. You were listening." Tate Langdon stated, not in an angry tone. No, much to Violet's surprise it was more like a teasing one. Her hazel eyes looked up at the other teenager's face a bit ashamed.

"No… I-I- I'm sorry. I wasn't…" –Violet stammered.

"It's okay, I don't mind." –Happily the boy replied. He smiled at her once again, before recovering his previous position. Without hesitation he pulled out his hand and said: "I'm Tate, nice to meet you little snoop." Teasing, is the new sexy.

"Shut up, I wasn't snooping on you." With the same playful tone she said, slightly poking him on the chest, it was more like a little push. Something that made Tate lowered his hand; however the female was faster than him. "I'm Violet." She answered, staring at his puzzle expression. It wasn't long before she pulled her hand out as well. Both of them smiled as they shook hands happily. It takes two weirdos to write a love story. Nuff said.

"Nice to meet you then… Violet." He stuck out her tongue at her, after making a certain emphasis on her name. Clearly, the jokes were still on. "Whatever…" The girl pushed him again, as she turned her back. "Come on, let's go upstairs. I hate it here." She told him, walking upstairs and waiting for him to follow.


End file.
